Not Yet, Little Witch
by Princess976
Summary: Damon watches the life drain from Amara and mourns the life he'll never have with Bonnie.


**A/N: So this one-shot is about what happened when Damon realized that Amara was dead and he didn't know Tessa had finished the spell. he seemed way too upset to just be worried about how Elena was going to handle it. Just to help you set the scene, at the end of this Bonnie is left standing in front of the fire by herself like on the show before Tessa passed through to the other side. So in my head she was thinking about what happened with Damon not about Baby Gilbert. **

* * *

Damon held Amara's lifeless body in his arms. He was not going to accept this, he couldn't. Bonnie could not be lost to him. He had thought that he had time. Time to what he thought bitterly. Time to make her see that life could be beautiful. He laughed bitterly to himself, disgusted at how much he sounded like Stefan. He didn't believe that life could be beautiful. The future he saw with Elena was riddled with death and sadness. But when he let himself dare to dream of a world where Bonnie Bennett could love him life was beautiful. He had known since the night of the 60's dance that he and Bonnie were a great team. The way they worked together effortlessly. They could anticipate each others actions and reactions. It was perfect. They were perfect but she had been dating Baby Gilbert. So he let his obsession with Elena take over him. It consumed him until he actually believed that he loved Elena. Only deep down in places that Damon didn't admit to having, his heart and soul, he knew Elena was a consolation prize. Bonnie was the dream he'd never admit to having. But now the hope that someday he and Bonnie would be together was fading. He didn't kid himself into believing that he and Elena were forever.

He knew Tessa was right when she said the universe wanted the doppelgangers together. He knew Elena thought she loved him but he knew that she didn't love him the way she loved Stefan. And even though on the surface Damon pretended that it bothered him it truly didn't. The knowledge that Elena would someday leave him for Stefan should have crushed him. It should have made him want to kill someone, anyone. But it didn't. He was strangely resigned to it. But now his future looked more bleak than it ever had because in his inner most fantasies when that happened he would be free to go to Bonnie and tell her how he felt. He realized now that, that would never happen. He knew Elena would leave him but he wouldn't get his happy ending. He didn't know why he was surprised. He was Damon Salvatore. He didn't get happy endings. He got scraps and he had to piece them together to make the semblance of a life.

Damon had always known that with Bonnie he wouldn't have to piece together anything. That with her he would be happier than he'd ever been in his whole existence. As he left Amara's body in the woods and returned to the house he pushed his grief down. He had to be strong for Elena. He had to be strong for all of them. It was his job. He had promised Ric. He would be their rock and he would handle his despair one dead body at a time. It had been a while since he'd gone on a rampage. He realized with a start that the reason he hadn't gone on any killing sprees was because he didn't want to disappoint Bonnie. They couldn't have a future if she still saw him as a homicidal psychotic. But none of that mattered anymore. Bonnie was lost to him and he couldn't see a way out of his pain.

He entered the boarding house and no one was in the study. He strode across the room and poured a drink. He was going to need one if he was going to get Elena through this. He heard laughter coming from be kitchen and he stopped the glass halfway to his lips. What was there to laugh about? Bonnie was gone! What could there be to laugh about? He headed toward the sound and sitting on a stool in his kitchen eating cold Chinese food was Bonnie Bennett. Damon staggered slightly. He was in shock. Bonnie turned then and bestowed him with a brilliant smile. She leaped off her stool and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He suspected that Elena, Caroline and Jeremy were looking at the two of them but he didn't care. He and Bonnie shared a bond that none of them could begin to understand. It warmed his heart to know that Bonnie knew it to. She pulled away from him and smiled shyly. He smirked and left the friends to their reunion. He stood in front of the fire contemplating all the thoughts he'd had in the woods. The murderous rampage was off but the prize of having Bonnie back made up for any pleasure he would have found in mass murder. He heard footsteps behind him and assumed Elena had come to join him. He was surprised when Bonnie spoke.

"Thank you." Bonnie said her voice a whisper.

"No thanks necessary. I didn't do anything." Damon said uncharacteristically modest.

" You wouldn't give up. Even when I thought it was hopeless. But then again you always manage to get things done." Bonnie said with a small smile.

"This wasn't just some routine thing, Bonnie. This was the most important thing I've ever been apart of. I had to save you." Damon said softly.

"Why?" she asked as she stepped closer to him. He looked down at her and he couldn't believe she was actually standing there. He caressed her face just to be sure. Bonnie closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Her eyes sprang open when she realized what she was doing, what he was doing. She stepped away from Damon with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I just can't believe you're really here and I can see you. I won't touch you again." Damon said sincerely. Bonnie wasn't sure what was happening. She didn't know why she had the uncontrollable urge to be in Damon's arms the moment she saw him. She didn't know why she had followed him into the study or why him touching her had felt so right. She was with Jeremy and he was with Elena, none of her feelings made any sense. Damon watched the emotions flicker across Bonnie's face. He watched her step toward him. He looked into her mossy colored eyes and wondered what she was thinking. Damon sighed and leaned down and kissed her. She started and then wound her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. He pulled away from her after several long passion filled minutes. He placed his forehead against hers and softly whispered.

"Not yet little witch but someday we are going to have everything we ever wanted." Damon left Bonnie standing in front of the fire contemplating the future they were destined to have together.


End file.
